


Death is Easy

by DavinaMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaMikaelson/pseuds/DavinaMikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina thought that Kol dying was the worst thing that ever happened to her. It was worse than watching blood pool through her friend's fingers as Monique grabbed at her throat, worse than watching her mother look past her as arms held her back, and worse then what came when Tim started to pale. Kol's death was definitely the most excruciating thing that ever happened to her, but the hardest was what came after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extended Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I am testing to see if I like writing, if I'm any good, If I can sustain a plot. Which means that I might stop one day and never continue or this could be the only page. I just don't know if this will be a thing. So if that will upset you I suggest not reading this.

Betrayal. Klaus. Death. Those things are synonymous.

 

Rebekah. Love. Loss. This wasn't, it took some time but she recognized the look in her eyes.

 

Noble. Elijah. Knight. You never heard one without the other.

 

Always. Forever. Mikaelson’s. This, this was absolute.

 

Always & Forever, was so ingrained within the supernatural community in regards to them. Something that was so ineradicable that no one needed to speak it.

 

Always and Forever.

 

Maybe if they had, it wouldn’t have happened.


	2. Crypt Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments. When i saw them I blushed and kept that mood through out the day. I'm still smiling hours later:P.

Denial is the wrong word. Davina wasn’t in denial she knew that Kol had died. She believed it. She didn’t think it was an illusion or a spell. Kol was dead. 

After Davina started searching for a way to bring him back, a strange sort of numbness appeared. She could feel the force of the grief but she wasn’t feeling them. It was as if stampedes of horses were rampaging through out the kingdom and she was safe behind the castle walls. They pounded as Davina worked and as soon as she stopped they would break through the portcullis.

So Davina couldn’t stop. As much as she swooned with dizzy spells or was haunted with pangs of hunger she couldn’t let herself stop. The fear of that debilitating pain and longing kept her going, the pain of missing him. On and on, pages and pages blurred together, numerous dead pigeons littered the floor of failed spells neighboring empty plastic cups. Milkshakes mixed with energy drinks and crushed vitamins her only sources of food. On and on it went.


	3. Crypt Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Hanna. I went back to chapter 2 and tried out a different POV. I read it over and I agree, First person point of view added a bit of a... filter. I'll use second from now on. Thank you for the help! :)

Weeks have passed since our last dance Davina reminisced, her daydream broke as the circle started smoking and a low hum emits. A blinding smile burst from her face. He’s here he’s here I can’t believe he’s here. “Kol!” She breathed out as her eyes started to mist. 

“Kol I can’t see you, where are you?” Davina choked out happily as she tried to calm her throat. Davina called out in confusion “Ko-“ Davina’s face cracks as she sees the glowing cell phone. A tearing ache had just started to pulse in her chest when someone calls again. A drawing of Marcel appears on the screen.

“Hey D, I know losing two boyfriends so close together can be rough but you got to come out. Half the city is searching for you, I don’t know how you managed to hide from fifty nightwalkers but it’s not safe right now. Finn is still out there.”

That’s my problem Marcel?! Really?!! She exclaimed as the voicemail ended. Davina didn’t know why she was surprised. He’s probably making a dagger just like Klaus’s tuned exactly for her “to keep you out of danger” he’d say. She chuckles bitterly. Everyone always underestimated Davina; as teenager in way over her head; as an insurgent who had the audacity to disrupt the harvest; as an ordinary witch not worth a second glance. 

Kol was the only who saw her. Sometimes Davina wondered if Marcel even knew who she was; the sad truth is the answer to that question was always a resounding no. They never saw Kol either, only as a toy to be brought out to play with every once in a while, usually when a scheme required it. “It’s just us,” Davina murmured to empty air as stroked her grimoire “That’s all we’ll ever need. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Does anyone know how to do italics on archiveofourown?


	4. Crypt Part 3

Hayley stopped by today, she was checking to see if everything was okay after the whole Eva Sinclair debacle. She seemed confounded the entire time, like she was expecting a break down. 

Rebekah visited too she apologized extensively. After about thirty minutes of going back forth Davina finally told her point blank that she shouldn’t feel guilty. That she was fine.

“Well of course I feel guilty you’re so… drawn.” Rebekah hesitantly declared. Davina paused from her gander at the new books Rebekah had brought. “ Oh that that was from before Eva don’t worry about it.” Not hearing anything Davina glimpsed through her hair at Rebekah. The feisty Mikaelson looked a bit concerned.

“Really Rebekah I’m fine okay I just don’t time to do all that.” Davina stated. “-to eat?” She uttered disbelievingly. Before Davina could reply the Rebekah’s phone rang, Klaus was calling another family meeting. As she stood up and brushed off the dust from her jeans, she headed towards the exit of the small mausoleum. She glanced briefly at Davina with a troubled expression on her face before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> tips i.e writing style, plot ideas, character quirks, anything really would help. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Don't hold back I won't be offended.


End file.
